Aftermath
by ghostkerchief09
Summary: With the war over and won by the light side, there is much left to be picked up. -Drabbles-#2 up RonLavender
1. Harry and Luna

Title: AfterMath

**A/N: **Hi there people! This will be a collection of drabbles telling the lives of our lovely characters after the war. This is MY take on that issue so to all those haters/flamers out there: STUFF IT! Anyways, hahaha read and enjoy~ I will be adding more when I can. Hopefully you'll like them. :)

**Pairing: Harry and Luna**

* * *

Harry Potter was the savior of the wizarding world.

He was the boy-who-lived.

He was the legend that all knew and loved.

But simply, he was just Harry… just Harry.

And one person knew that.

"What are you doing out there? Come to bed." The airy voice of his wife beckoned from the safety of their room.

"Just a moment." He called back. He reminisced some more, thinking back to the war. The war that devastated a lot of things. Lives were lost and the wizarding world was almost burned down to the ground. Rebuilding was well on its way but it wasn't the same anymore. Death was still palpable in the air and the altogether gloom was almost always present nowadays.

Maybe after some years it will change but for now, they could breathe a collective sigh of relief.

Arms curled around his waist. "Come to bed?"

Harry turned his wife around. It was amazing how she didn't seem changed, didn't look slightly even fazed. But he knew, he knew it wasn't always like that.

Those eyes that looked upon him with so much love have seen things that would forever scar her.

And both of them were haunted.

Both of them were broken, just like everyone was in the aftermath of the war.

But they would stand and then the new beginnings will rise.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooo? like it, hate it or what? tell me in a review. :)


	2. Ron and Lavender

**A/N: **Hey people I'm back! thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. (The Legend of Derpy-if you're still reading this) I guess I did went for nostalgic instead of the a good storyline. I only noticed when you wrote it in your review. I'll try my best not to make it so bland next time. :)

And of course reviews are always welcome!

**Ron and Lavender**

* * *

Fame.

Fame was them when the war was through. They were war heroes, the three of them. Kingsley, the appointed minister, awarded them with the Order of Merlin First Class and then with the money grant, they were guaranteed to live comfortably. He welcomed it.

Fame was something he welcomed with open arms.

He enjoyed it. For someone who grew up with the constant hand-me-downs, he relished in the feel of buying anything he wanted. He loved being rich. He loved being free.

It had been his dream ever since he was a child.

But they didn't understand it. Not Harry and especially not Hermione. All they did was tell him it was too much. That he was being ridiculous in his spending. Not only that but that he was changing.

He told them no, that he really wasn't.

Soon though, he got tired of the constant nagging that he felt were unneeded. He was fine, he told them once more, but to no avail.

That was when he discovered other luxuries of life.

He was gone for a few months. Owls were turned away and summons were left unanswered. It wasn't long before they stopped coming altogether. Except for one.

Every day the brown barn owl came with a small folded piece of parchment. At first, he paid it no mind but the owl refused to fly back its delivery. So then he took the parchments but left them unread.

The unopened letters continued to pile up until time came when they finally stopped coming at all. That was when he opened the first of them.

It held two words. "Come back."

He frowned then, no he wasn't coming back. But opening the rest told him they contained the same two words. "Come back."

It frustrated him. He wanted to burn them all. But he didn't.

Because one letter stood out.

There written in the same loopy cursive that the other letters had were the words: "Please come home to me. I'll always be waiting."

He didn't come back for another few months but when he did, she was there.

Lavender was smiling at him like everything was alright.

Pain might've been written in her eyes but still, she was smiling at him. And with open arms, she welcomed him.

And then he knew that despite everything, there was still a home to come back to.

And he was home.


End file.
